


run, boy, run

by irzzu



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, F/M, Feels, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Pre-Canon, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irzzu/pseuds/irzzu
Summary: «Сколько бы ты ни бежал, ты всегда будешь опаздывать, Пять.»
Relationships: Dolores & Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Number Five | The Boy & The Handler (Umbrella Academy), Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/The Handler (Umbrella Academy), Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves/Leonard Peabody
Kudos: 1





	run, boy, run

**Author's Note:**

> Dotan – Shadow Wind

_он был так бескрайне одинок;  
«я приду за тобой» – сказала смерть,  
и не пришла._

Ему нравится алкоголь – потому, что выпив достаточно, он чувствует себя – пусть это и невозможно понять, не прочувствовав – словно во всех измерениях одновременно. К тому же, каким-то неведомым образом оказалось, что виски переживает конец света даже лучше, чем вода.

Нетающий, прозрачно сковывающий внутренний лед то и дело вымораживает, бросая то в дрожь, то в горячечную лихорадку, сводя с ума в изуродованном катастрофой, бешеном климате, где либо нет солнца, либо оно шпарит так, словно хочет сиюминутной своей пылкостью выжечь дотла. Оказавшись здесь, он непрестанно тоскует о своих бывших и больше никогда не сбудущихся днях, наполненных теплым золотом света, приглушенной яркости пробивающихся сквозь окна комнаты лучей.

Он неизменно становится жертвой самого себя – где-то внутри живет другой совершенно тот, кем он мог бы быть, должен был бы стать, не случись всего.

В отсутствие хоть чего-то иного, понятного по-старому, _нормального_ – только одна разгрызающая на осколки пустота – хочется спиться напрочь в черной, чертовой комнате этой без выхода, потому что даже за ее стенами сплошное утягивающее внутрь себя н и ч е г о.

И у Пятого столько смерти в крови, что давно к ней иммунитет.

Бордо урожая девятнадцатого года совсем не то, что, скажем, далекого седьмого – коротко кислит, пощипывает язык, не отдаваясь и близко выдержанно-благородными нотами; легкости розового уже нет, но и до полновесности красного сухого еще жить и жить. _Ужасно._  
Хотя Долорес, кажется, вполне нравится – она улыбается искристо и солнечно, обволакивая, обласкивая с ног до головы золотистым теплом. Очаровательная женская легкомысленность – _что с нее взять..._

Звук тихий, по-настоящему незаметный, да только не для его, ставшего за прошедшие, сквозь себя по нутру грубеющему протащенные с кровавой липкой влажностью годы, отточено-чутким слуха – как бы пьян он ни был, в каком бы глубоком забытьи ни пребывал.

Она смотрит елейно и хищно притом, обнажая ряд мелких белых зубов в мерзейшей улыбке человека, уверенного в своей катастрофически бескрайней вседозволенности, знающего о собственной возвышающейся, превалирующей силе, не подвергающего ни минуте сомнения собственной возможности править балом и самолично притом заказывать музыку. 

Она говорит и говорит, в притворной пародии на испуг подняв безоружные точеные руки, и все ею произнесенное звучит подозрительно хорошо информированным.

– Пошла. Отсюда. Нахуй. – голос скрипит выжженным песком, забиваясь в глаза и горло, четко дробясь каждым отдельным словом.

Она вскидывает подбородок, встряхнув копной выбеленных, лишенных всякого цвета волос. Прикусывает изящно выточенный краешек длинного мундштука.

– О, нет, Пять, – закуривает через тонкое металлическое изящество черную сигарету, уже ни капли даже иллюзорно не смущаясь вновь вскинутого в свою сторону ружья, – нет-нет-нет.

И смеется негромко.

– Над субординацией еще придется поработать.

Он не хотел бы сам перед собой или Долорес оправдываться, но сердце предательски наполнилось кровью до твердой тяжести.

Поцелуй – непозволенный, украденный без его на то согласия, скрепивший сделку с самим, кажется, дьяволом – влажно-скользкий и абсолютно бесчувственный. Они прижимаются друг к другу, словно пылкие возлюбленные – до дрожи, до глубокого внутреннего диссонанса непривычно обнимать живое, теплое тело – и слепящая яркость из небольшого, обитого темной кожей чемоданчика облизывает их слившиеся воедино силуэты.  
Все вокруг тонет в этой вспышке. 

_Он бежал._

Она была прекрасна, как мертвая лошадь. Выхоленная ухоженностью, утонченно-возвышенная, превознесенная своим высоким положением, собственным жарким самолюбием обласканная, облизанная, с абсолютно безжизненными в глубине зияющих черными дырами зрачков глазами.

Куратор всей собой являла незаметную, мелкую и колкую занозу, мешающую нормально ходить.

Подала, втолкнула меж узловатых вытянутых пальцев кружку тонкого стекла.   
Кофе был крепким и горьким, фарфор – хрупким и изящным, принадлежащим явно какой-то другой эпохе, очередному особенному для нее промежутку времени.

Молчаливым жестом протянула портсигар – _угощайся_ – убрала, стоило ему качнуть головой.

– С таких войн, как ты, никогда не прийти назад, Пять. – коротким движением перебрала пальцами в воздухе в каком-то искусственном, показательно-задумчивом жесте, – А впрочем, знаешь, тебе не стоит об этом думать. 

_Не забывай себя там, где ты остался._

Он понять этого не может, хоть и отчетливо, отчаянно пытается – какого черта, он ведь никому и никогда покорным не был.

Содержимое поблескивающей в слабом освещении резной потертостью фляги щедро разбавляет глубину черноты чашки. Он любит виски – медовая, сводящая скулы сладость и никакой вязкой тошноты после, это останавливает звон металла внутри ровно на середине, заставляя перестать резонировать, слиться с этим отзвуком в блаженно обволакивающем, плавном равновесии. 

Надбровные дуги немеют болезненно-неощутимо, он замирает в неподвижности, остатках статичности, двигая лишь глазами.

Собственный жест пьяного отчаяния – привкус изысканно-сладкий, глаза подрагивают в невозможной жестокости всего происходящего. Стон срывается с пересохших губ слабо, светящеся, односложно.

Ему стыдно всегда поутру, но иначе не выходит.

 _Он бежал._

Пусть даже осознавая прекрасно, что следует тому, чего на самом деле нет.  
 _И быть не может._

Эта муторная, бесконечно долгая – пролетающая мимо на огромной скорости – неделя истощила его, все жилы вытянула едва ли не сильнее, чем предшествовавшие ей сорок с лишним лет.   
Плечи все сильнее опускаются – до болезненно-судорожной ломоты в каждой чертовой мышце – под тяжестью ширящегося все сильнее списка новых переменных, где каждая строчка – красная, каждый пункт – курсивом.  
Подсознательно хочется, чтобы пресловутый апокалипсис уже грянул и расставил, наконец, все точки над «i».

Ваня смотрит отчего-то таким потерянным, таким загубленным взглядом, что свой тут же отвести хочется; пнуть старую, волной изошедшую половицу мыском ботинка, смочь из себя вытолкнуть застрявший в нутре горла сухой вздох.

Не верит ни единому его слову. Дрогнув, отшагивает от него, отторгая все сказанное так же неуверенно, как улыбается.

_А ставки были так высоки._

Он взмолиться готов, теряя на ходу последние остатки самоуважения – _поверь-ну-пожалуйста-поверь_ – и дело здесь, кажется, совсем не только в неотвратимом смертельном ничто, уже наступающем на пятки, дышащем жарко в затылок.

Не будь он самим собой, не будь таким дураком – сказал бы, что выучил ее книгу наизусть. Что проклятых сорок лет устраиваясь на ночлег среди пепла и каменной пыли, целовал перед сном фотографию на обороте. Сказал бы, что пришел к ней потому, что ждал, грезил самой возможностью ее увидеть невыносимо, несравнимо долго.

Не говорит.

Он слишком – всегда был – высокого о себе мнения. Слишком верит в собственные силы, в обязательный успех попытки избежать конца всему, с легкомысленной щедростью самого себя одаривая полновесным, уверенным « _потом_ », на откуп которому отдает столько будущего времени, сколько потребуется, не представляя, не зная доподлинно, будет ли оно у него вообще.

Наверное, все это в корне неправильно слишком. Подумать, размыслить надо всем было достаточно времени, но он все равно не понимает, да и не хочет себя понимать. Хочет верить только, что будет в итоге прощён, не позволяя этим чувствам высказаться вслух – со своими тяжёлыми плечами и трясущимися руками им уж тем более вольной давать не стоит.

Пятый допивает одним глотком остывший уже кофе, сдерживая изо всех сил внутренний порыв поддаться искушению, остаться, никуда не уходить. Он сидит посреди запаха тепла и книг, до сих пор уютно пропитанного солнцем и пылью воздуха, ее спокойствия, в которое хочется окунуться с головой, жадно зарыться пальцами, посреди ее небольшой квартиры, собирательного образа всего родного, что когда-либо было в его долгой и не очень-то легкой жизни.

Поднимается на ноги – _есть еще дела_ – намеренно не глядя даже в ее сторону, не замечая со старательным, иступленным отчаянием вытекающих из чужих глаз последствий сделанного выбора.

И в этот момент он нем и неправ.

_Он бежал._

Все вокруг – уже совершенно точно и необратимо – откровенно проторенной дорогой уверенно идет по пизде, катится в бездонную глухую пропасть, и к тому моменту, когда он все же соизволяет сам перед собою это признать, в том самом признании нет уже ни смысла, ни надобности. 

_Вся его жизнь — бесконечная марафонская дистанция._

Клаус, милый и странный – с прошедшими годами ставший странным невероятно – Клаус, и тот умудряется филигранно, пусть и ненамеренно – не иначе, природный талант – так от души поднасрать, что Пятый диву дается в глубине вылитой тому на голову горячей, горячечной агрессии, истинном – _было бы даже смешно, не будь так дерьмово_ – восхищении.

Обрубленный путь к иным вариантам, отрезанная дорога к отступлению без жертв, ощутимых потерь заставляет мозг кипеть, работать буквально на грани собственных – немаленьких, но ограниченных, как оказалось – сил.

План назвать таковым даже язык не поворачивается: он в этот момент ударяется в искреннее, беспощадное самопожертвование – кто б еще оценил – в прямом смысле этого слова. Сам, практически добровольно отдает себя на заклание.

Внутренности скручивает, сжимает тугим трепещущим узлом, стоит только увидеть знакомую броскую изысканность, очередное вычурное платье, горящую холодным белым на свету прядь уложенных в аккуратную, иллюзорно незамысловатую прическу волос.   
Она легким движением убирает с лица тонкую черную вуаль – в этом есть доля юмора: каждая их встреча ощущается как собственные похороны, обволакивает легким флером едкой неотвратимости из раза в раз.

– Пять. 

_Number Five – Five – Fifth_ ,¹ собственное имя существует в нескольких, таких похожих по смыслу и сути, но абсолютно разных по предстающим внутреннему восприятию ощущениям, вариантах.   
Первое – полновесно-официальное, выстроенный отцом непоколебимо-основательный конструкт.   
У последнего – резковато-шипящая суть, оно плавно слетает с кончика языка четким и метким, девять-миллиметров-свинца, попаданием по касательной. Оно лучится спокойным светом, обласкивает своим звучанием, когда его произносят; это имя высечено изнутри строгим машинописным шрифтом, ровно-семнадцать-раз – _он считал и помнит лучше, чем что-либо вообще в своей жизни_ – страниц ее книги.   
У среднего, пограничного варианта отзвук скрипяще-скрежещащий, несмотря на обманчиво плавную форму. Звучание чужеродное, чужое, у этого варианта – ее голос, ее изматывающе густой взгляд.   
Так зовет его только она. 

Она зовет его только так, повторяя из раза в раз высоким голосом, пропуская меж извечно яркой, блестящей нижней губой и верхним рядом ровных, фарфорово-белоснежных зубов, заставляя все внутри сжаться хлипко-игольчато, замереть на мгновение, прежде чем отозваться. 

Он вглядывается в нее, в каждую до тошноты знакомую, выученную, выжженную на подкорке – не забыть, не вытравить никак – деталь, пока она вглядывается в темноту дула направленного на нее кольта.

– Ты сам прекрасно знаешь, что это ничего не изменит. Ты можешь меня убить, – без страха и сомнений, без вызова даже, спокойно и ровно упираясь зрачками в смертоносную зияющую пустоту, низводя одномоментно всю серьезность, твердость его намерения, словно все оно – не более, чем пустой блеф, – и на мое место тотчас встанет кто-то другой. Я всего лишь ма-а-аленький винтик в огромной машине.

Звучание, сама растянутость слова в гласной сжимается удушливо где-то под горлом, мешая сделать выдох или вдох. Она сама вся какая-то невыносимо душная – от витиеватых, гулко-пустых слов, определяющих ровным счетом абсолютное н и ч е г о, до резкого маслянисто-пряного запаха духов. Всегда такой была, с самой первой их встречи посредь окружающей, с каждым годом все сильнее сжимающейся кольцом, порочным кругом неизбывной пустоты и смерти всего живого. 

Привкус сухой, приторно-сладкой пудровости ее пальцев и щек въелся внутрь – _под самую кожу_ – сильнее запахов гари и каменной пыли.  
От всего этого нестерпимо хотелось бежать – без устали, куда угодно, задыхаясь ожогами в глубине сжимающихся легких, сбиваясь с ног от выжирающей каждую мышцу усталости.

_Он бежал._

Красота старательно подобранных кем-то декораций дерьмовости ситуации отнюдь не сглаживает – желание надраться в хлам еще никогда не было столь сильным.

– Выдающийся профессионал... – тон ее непривычный какой-то, с ней не вяжущийся совсем – _как быстро, оказывается, можно от чего угодно отвыкнуть_ , – ...в школьных шортах. 

Где-то здесь следовало бы засмеяться или смутиться, но он смотрит, не дрогнув ни единым мускулом, спокойно и ровно улыбается. В глубине глаз, в темных пятнах зрачков – полыхающая адским пламенем, чудовищным усилием над собой сдерживаемая ярость. 

М е н е д ж м е н т. 

Слово глухо и громко отдается в глубине черепной коробки, бьется о костяные стенки в поисках выхода. От многообещающих, обещаемых ему перспектив хочется кричать – и это точно не крик радости.

_Всегда мечтал сидеть в офисе управления, как же._

И не то, чтобы ему уж больно нравился разъездной характер работы, сон по три часа в занюханных мотелях и нервная возведенность в абсолют отточенности каждого – буквально, каждого – рефлекса, да только дни куда легче было переносить, когда он не ощущал так явственно её зубов на собственных венах.   
Каждый раз, любым своим появлением она кусает словно, вгрызается так, будто хочет, жаждет животно и искренне сожрать его заживо со всеми костями, ни единой не подавившись в процессе.

Куратор вновь возвышенно-восхищенно, в отвратительно покровительственном жесте проводит рукой по его щеке и все, чего ему хочется в этот момент – переломать к ебаной матери эти изящные ухоженные пальцы по одному, с медленным садистским удовольствием упиваясь ее гротескно изломанным болезненной гримасой лицом. Хочется умыться ее кровью, хочется выть в голос, срывая напрочь глотку.

_Не трогать.  
Не прикасаться! _

Каждый его вдох – ровный.  
Каждый их шаг – равный.

Тошнота омерзения опускается, сползает откуда-то с самого затылка. Взгляд, брошенный в сторону жаждущей реакции на свою многолетнюю преданность работе – _всего лишь работе, мать ее, какие вы все жалкие в этой вашей конторе_ – Глории, жалостливо-едкий настолько, что обжигать должен не хуже верной, проверенной – _случались разные моменты_ – H₂SO₄.²

– Это было очень... _старательно._

Та же в ответ – ходячий труп, иссушенный временем и пыльным помещением в стабильности замершим, пережиток – почти глаза закатывает в истинном, религиозном – _на части б только не рассыпалась_ – экстазе.

Чужое восхищение безбожно льстит, приятно ласкает его собственное непомерно гипертрофированное эго. Сладко и протяжно мажет теплыми языками по самооценке: в конце концов, он нечеловечески хорош в том, что делает и прекрасно – безо всякой излишней ложной скромности – знает об этом. Возбуждение – на грани между нервным и физическим – проходит волнами, сладостно скапливается внизу живота, прокатывается едва ощутимой нежной дрожью по бедрам, отдается слабостью под коленями. 

_По льду самодовольства ходить так скользко._

Куратор всплескивает коротко, хлопает звонко утонченными вытянутыми ладонями. Заканчивает за ним – с его же позволения, ярко выраженного им ожидания – фразу.

И этот момент единения, идеальной синхронизации чужой энергетики с собственной пьянит сильнее выдержанного виски. 

Она всегда не особенно ровно к нему дышала, но все происходящее сейчас – какой-то новый уровень, самое дно глубины извращенного безумия. 

Самонамеченная цель абсолютно все, любые средства оправдывает вне всяких сомнений, однако гулко звучащее где-то глубоко внутри ощущение не пропадает, не смазывается ничем, пусть даже кристально-ясным пониманием этого факта.

 _Это, как минимум..._ – он и слова-то подобрать не может достаточно емкого – _…гадко._ Это абсолютно нездорово. Он и сам явно нездоров – спускать все это на тормозах, представить только – и эта несуществующая болезнь так и лезет из него.

_Что это, Эдипов комплекс в реверсивно вывернутом смысле?_

От нее все время прет похотью. От него так и веет нехотью.

Спасу нет нигде – даже в, мать его, обманчивом одиночестве узкой туалетной кабинки.   
Он вжимается в холодный фаянсовый бачок так сильно, что болят позвонки, отбивает жаждущий, беззастенчиво пылкий, цепкий взгляд выдержанной полуулыбкой, едва успевая спрятать вновь проклятую папку.

Нестерпимо хочется пошутить про харрасмент на работе – _сколько внимания ему одному, куда бы деться._

Стейк отдается упругой мягкостью по зубам, жирным соком на языке, и это можно было бы обозначить как «восхитительно», случись эта трапеза при других обстоятельствах. Отвратительно приторный запах ее сигарет – гвоздика, лакрица, сладкая мята – въедается под кожу, сковывает удушающе лёгкие, заставляя подкатывать к горлу влажный комок тошноты. 

– Хочешь десерт? – в глазах скользит безмолвно-явное « _хочешь м е н я?_ ».

– Довелось как-то съесть протухший бисквит в апокалипсисе, – короткий смешок, изысканная вежливость с черным полунамеком – хит сезона длиною во всю его чертову жизнь, – с тех пор я десерты не жалую.

Он заранее знает: она будет преследовать его до двери. Руки класть на плечи, сжимая властно и на грани – за гранью – приличия. Смотреть, как он приказывает себе стоять, в ы с т о я т ь, выдержать и не сорваться – и улыбаться изнутри удовлетворенно и мягко, розово, склоняться разово, утыкаясь носом в уложенные аккуратно волосы, темную макушку. Говорить – проговаривать однопорывно и судорожно – _qualis artifex pereo,_ ³ _вы только посмотрите_.

Каждое вязко-бессмысленное слово, любая новая вскрытая ложь отдаётся в сознании уже не саднящей болью, а чем-то с улыбкой уставше-типичным.

Он играет в игру, где у него нет хода, связаны руки и нечем дышать.

_Он бежал._

Он не был настолько наивным, чтобы на самом деле ей поверить – но в момент, когда открыл шуршащую дорогой тонкой бумагой коробку, отчётливо понял, насколько все это беспощадный в своей бессмысленности полнейший бесперспективняк. 

Она улыбается слишком тепло, чтобы это могло быть правдой.

– Одежда делает нас людьми. – очередное режущее ржавым металлом прикосновение, омерзительное настолько, что приходится приложить всю многолетне воспитанную в себе выдержку, чтобы сдержать зарождающуюся уже где-то внутри синюю вспышку – как прекрасно, что ты его скоро наденешь. Очень скоро, уверяю тебя – они совершенствуют твое тело прямо сейчас. 

_Сука._

Он сглатывает подступивший к горлу тяжёлый ком – внутри все буквально клокочет, резонирует тщательно сдерживаемой яростью.   
– Благодарю, – он не допускает ни единой лишней ноты в голосе, лишь поджимая губы в коротком, незаметном почти что жесте, так и сквозящем разочарованием. – Это прекрасный подарок. 

В неё хочется впиться, врезаться ногтями, острым окончанием каждого пальца. Хочется опрокинуть поперек тяжёлого дубового стола. Стереть с лица яркое пятно намалеванных лоснящимся красным губ – бить долго, с исступлением, наотмашь, со всей дури. Хочется попросту разорвать ее на части, у н и ч т о ж и т ь.   
А после – вернуться во времени и сделать это ещё раз. 

Он мог бы убить ее прямо сейчас, и того более - хотел. До ноющей ломоты в пальцах рук, до каждого вдоха-и-выдоха сквозь сжатые до боли, до скрипа в челюсти, зубы.

Она говорит и говорит, слов нагромождая больше, пожалуй, чем весит – _qui nimium probat, nihil probat_ ,⁴ в конце-то концов.   
Он питается чувством собственной правоты.

_Ад должен подождать._

Пятый пойман с поличным на месте – едва ли не впервые за всю жизнь и карьеру в частности настолько повезло – совершенного уже преступления. Нужды и смысла оправдываться – ровным счетом ноль, да он и не стал бы, даже существуй она на самом деле.

Ее лицо – изломанное резкостью напыщенно-страдальческого выражения – настоящая услада для его уставших до саднящей тяжести глаз.

– Ты так жестоко меня разочаровал... – голос вибрирует, расплескивается высокими нотами, качается вверх-вниз обезумевшим маятником. – Ты лгал мне!

Он исчезает, тут же появляясь снова, заставляя пулю с треском войти в стену за его спиной. Ухмыляется кривой ломаной линией.

– Скажем, я экономил правду.

Где-то на пятом скачке он сам сбивается со счета, слишком весомо, мучительно, нестерпимо вымотанный – он всегда чувствует, как идет на слом почти каждая несущая, крупная кость, когда они идут подряд и разом, без возможности на мелкую даже передышку.

– Ты ведь не сможешь продолжать бесконечно. – в ход идет отрицание – _или она действительно не столь умна, как пытается казаться?_ – вкрадываясь в голос визгливыми нотками, – Мы оба знаем, что у тебя есть предел.

_Ему и не нужно бесконечно._

– Я спасла тебя от жизни в одиночестве. – рука вздрагивает предательски, в углах глаз – скопление некрасиво-четких, глубоких морщин, – Ты. Мне. Обязан!

Это уже похоже на торг, и становится им окончательно после пустого щелчка безвозвратно разряженного впустую вальтера.

_Я и правда обязан. Только не тебе._

– Всего год до пенсии, Пять, – она смотрит, глаза сощурив еще сильнее, покусывает раздраженно нижнюю губу, – тебе бы стоило подумать хорошенько... 

Ему почему-то не к месту ужасно, до дикости смешно. Рот сам собой тянется в широкой и плоской – одними сжатыми губами – улыбке, в глазах – поток искрящего воодушевленного безумия.

– Считай это заявлением по собственному. 

Брошенный к ее ногам с вежливой точностью –пережиток времен вьетнамской войны, эффективности, впрочем, не утративший – граната М-26 скользит по полу с – _ad bestias!_ ⁵ – холодным металлическим звуком. 

Убийства никогда не приносили ему удовольствия – он просто делал свою работу и делал ее хорошо – однако для любого правила существует свой набор исключений.

_Гори все синим пламенем._

Он, выставив правильную настройку в замысловатом механизме – чека выдернута зубами в аристократически изящном жесте – бросает вторую в глубину очередной пыльной и душной комнаты, сам бросается в бег, проигнорировав чей-то возмущенный крик.

И кое-как прикрывается проклятым чемоданом, не успев сделать этого нормально и хоть как-то сгруппироваться до момента, когда правый бок обжигает резкой, пронизывающей болью.

_«Сколько бы ты ни бежал, ты всегда будешь опаздывать, Пять.»_

Пятый, с удивительным для собственной тщедушности грохотом падает аккурат поперек тверди лакированной поверхности стоящего посреди гостиной стола.

Поднимает голову, хватая воздух пересохшим ртом – дышать больно не то из-за поскрипывающих, скользящих влажно в глубине собственной плоти осколков, не то из-за банально далеко не самого мягкого приземления, хорошенько отбившего – даром, что не сломав хотя бы – ребра.  
А то ли вовсе – из-за ошарашенного, в самое нутро впившегося взгляда Вани.

Откашляться, пиджак оправить, вытянуть аккуратно-резко из тонких пальцев Эллисон стакан – кофе все что угодно может сделать лучше – в три глотка осушить наполовину.

Он делает два тяжело дающихся вдоха, чтобы дымка в голове рассеялась, еще один – чтобы окончательно вернуть способность не только смотреть, но и хоть сколько-нибудь осмысленно интерпретировать полученную визуально информацию. 

Поворот головы, подчеркнуто-короткий, глухо отдающийся болью в затылке. Абсолютно нечитаемое, нецензурное выражение лица – прямо по адресу.

– Я извиняюсь, – голос все равно ломаный, дрожит усталым металлом, резонируя звенящим эхом в пространстве, – но у нас здесь семейное дело.

Новый короткий глоток кофе и припечатывающая к месту тяжесть момента, неподъемно-гнетущий собственный взгляд, обрушенный на незнакомца без капли даже внутреннего сожаления.

От плавности чужих ужимок, этой неловкости фальшивой, напускной на лице – взгляд беззастенчиво зеркалит его собственный глубокой враждебностью, выстуженным презрением – плечи сводит до самых локтей онемелой, покалывающей дрожью.

Он старается сдержаться, старается абсолютно искренне, но сил никаких человеческих – и тех, что сверх – уже не осталось, а оттого получается откровенно паршиво. 

Он ослаблен чередой беспрерывных скачков, необходимостью с отточенной профессиональной слаженностью двигаться и думать наперед. Он так титанически устал – собственное тело и то предательски подводит, все еще само себе и ему мешая дышать – от постоянного движения, от почти физически ощущаемого цейтнота, от чужой глупости и необходимости и так без конца переливать из пустого в порожнее, что ресурсов на расшаркивания с этим – _кто это, черт его раздери, вообще?_ – попросту уже не остается.

Минута молчания и бездействия в принципиальном – он поклясться готов – лживом непонимании срывает резьбу одномоментно и звеняще, вылетающим и хлестким шипением меж сведенных болью челюстей.

– У й д и н а х у й, – свободная от стакана рука сама собой прямым указательным перстом вскидывается в направлении входной двери – _на всякий случай, вдруг заблудится_.

Он жалеет ни о чем и обо всем сразу, поймав на себе, прочувствовав каждым позвонком все пять пар оторопевших глаз.

Ваня, взвившись неистово в бессловесном клокочущем возмущении, уже делает шаг вслед за черт-знает-кто-он-там, но останавливается, словно физически споткнувшись о его тяжелый взгляд. 

– А вот теперь поговорим.

_Отлично, Пятый, так держать. Сколько всего ты еще сломаешь?_

Он двигается с заметной, почти ощутимой тяжестью, подрастеряв привычную скорость и резковатую слаженность, припадая едва заметно на правую ногу при ходьбе. Сжимает челюсти с каждым вдохом до слабости ноющей, до скрипа в зубах и каждом оголенном будто нерве.

_Сопутствующие, мать их, потери._

Он не оседает даже – падает, обессилев, словно подкошенный – на холодный деревянный пол чужого – _так-вот-что-за-козел_ – чердака. Остатки сил, тщательно дозируемых, рассчитанных до последней эфемерной крошки, покидают его окончательно, просачиваясь влажно неприятно-липкой кровью сквозь рубашку и клетчатую форменку.

Руки Эллисон божественно-прохладные, очень трепетно-осторожные и это хоть слабое, но утешение – представлять на ее месте ту, другую.   
Самую обычную. Самую особенную из всех.

– Черт тебя дери, Пятый, – слова доносятся все слабее и отдаленнее, словно старательно глушимые ширящимся непрерывно препятствием, – почему ты не сказал?!

В голове тяжело, устало и пусто, глухо царапает отголоском эмоционально было взвившееся – _да-черт-возьми-Диего-блять-угомони-ее_ – но вслух выходит совершенно иначе. Слова даются с титаническим бесподобно трудом.   
– Я должен… продолжать… – голос скатывается в шелестящий шепот на самой грани слышимости, он с бешеной скоростью теряет ускользающую меж пальцев тонкую нить, связывавшую мысли со словами, слова – с мыслями, – Я так… близко…

Остатки сознания покидают его окончательно, заставляя погрузиться в глубокую и вязкую пустую темноту.

_Ему было невыносимо плохо, но внутренне он был абсолютно свободен._

_Он бежал._

_А потом замер, остановившись, смотрел и смотрел, пытаясь отдышаться, в подсушенную светом виски-на-просвет осень, глубокое холодное синее небо, заливающее своим цветом абсолютно все._

За окном глубокая уже ночь – или совсем раннее утро, часов нет, а по ровной бархатной мягкости неба не особенно хоть что-то о времени можно понять.   
Первая мысль смешна в самой своей сути, но это единственное – хоть какое-то – объяснение: ему кажется, что он все-таки умер, и зря всегда презирал любые религиозные концепции. 

Потому что первое, что он видит – это _она_.

Ваня спит, сидя на полу, привалившись плечом к его кровати и устроив голову на самом краю жесткого матраса. 

Глубокая, проникающая в каждую мышцу нежность растекается, затапливает изнутри, мешая нормально дышать. Все, на что хватает сил – вытянуть тяжело непослушную руку и вплестись коротко, кротко, дрожащими пальцами в мягкие каштановые пряди.

Вся былая звенящая нервность осыпается одномоментно битым стеклом.

И бежать не то, чтобы некуда.  
Просто больше уже _не нужно_.

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ Номер Пять – Пять – Пятый, (англ.)  
> ² Серная кислота  
> ³ Какой актер пропадает (лат.)  
> ⁴ Кто много доказывает – тот не доказывает ничего (лат.)  
> ⁵ К зверям! (лат.)


End file.
